Duel, dream or nightmare
by KrspaceT
Summary: While asleep, Jack is forced to duel the mysterious Alpha Omega, but he ends up dueling with Yusei's Deck? Can Jack use his old rival's deck to win? Read and Review


Okay, still trying to break the funk, now for this little story...

In a darkish looking duel lane

The ride of powerful and skilled Jack Atlas, raced down a course. He looked around briefly, before yawning.

"Yawn...odd am I turbo dueling in my sleep" a green duel runner ran up next to him, driven by a masked man.

"Oh yes we are, Jack Atlas. Once I defeat you, I shall steal your signer powers!" Jack looked at him oddly.

"And, you are?" the man beneath the mask looked furious.

"SILENCE, I AM THE ALL FEARED ALPHA OMEGA TONTO, SCOURGE OF ALL!" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Really, because your 10 dollar Hero League Bounty doesn't say much" his eyebrow twitched.

"Well...ONCE I STEAL YOUR SIGNER POWERS, THAT WON'T BE AN ISSUE, SPEED WORLD TWO, SET!"

"Alright bloke, if you really want to get beat so bad, then FINE, SPEED WORLD TWO, ON"

**Both 4000**

**SPC 1,1  
><strong>

Well, at least the annoying voices that normally come with turob dueling aren't here, MY DRAW!" He grinned.

"I'll start, by summoning the GoblindBerg!" a little green demon thing flying an old red plane appeared next to Alpha (1400, 0).

"What the heck is that thing" Alpha smiled.

"My strategy, because now I can special summon a monster from my hand, come on out, Black Feather, Hurricane the Tornado!" a muscular bird appeared in attack mode (0, 0) "BEHOLD MY RANDOM POWER!" Jack sighed.

"You know, that's not exactly something to boast about" He grinned.

"True, but you will have no idea what I'll do next" clearly, he wasn't sane "But now, I tune level 4 Goblindberg to level 1 Hurricane!" Hurricane split into 1 green ring that covered the 4 stared GoBlindberg.

"RISE, Ally of Justice Castator!" the robotic monster appeared in attack mode (2200, 1400).

"I'll toss three cards a face down" two card appeared next to the runner briefly.

"Try to beat that!" Jack smiled.

"I will, MY DRAW!" he drew the cards, and blinked in shock.

"WHAT THE!" this wasn't his deck, it was...

**SPC 2, 2**

Yusei's. In his hand was Shield Warrior, Big Eater, Quilbolt Hedgehog, Scrap Iron Scarecrow and Max Warrior. He had just drawn Star Shift.

"This is a dream, I may add. I can, alter things" he smirked "Of course, you can just wake up, and quit" Jack glared back at the boy.

"I never quit, this will just have to do...I discard two cards in my hand" Quilbolt and Shield Warrior "To special summon, Big Eater!" the large faced Demon appeared in attack mode (600, 0).

"Next, I summon the monster, Max Warrior!" the spear wielding warrior appeared in attack mode (1800, 1200).

"Finally, I special summon from the graveyard, Quilbolt Hedgehog!" the little hedgehog rose up from the graveyard in attack mode (800, 800).

"Now, I tune level 2 Big Eater, level 2 Quilbolt and Level 4 Max Warrior!" Big Eater split into two green rings, that covered the two stared Quilbolt and 4 Stared Max, both being transparent.

Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" the starry dragon roared in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"You know, this might just be fun, now attack!" Alpha laughed as his ally of justice began to glow.

"FOOL, MY ALLY WILL DESTROY ALL NON DARK ATTACKING OR ATTACKED MONSTERS IMMEDIATELY!" Jack scoffed.

"However, by sending Stardust to the graveyard until the endphase, I can negate such an effect, and destroy its origin!" Stardust faded away into dust that struck the enemy synchro and destroyed it. Alpha grimaced.

"I play two cards face down, and with it, I end my turn" Stardust returned...9

"NOT SO FAST, GO PROBABILITY 0% AND NIGHTMARE WHEEL!" the two trap cards activated at once.

"WHAT!"

"YES, FIRST THAT STARDUST OF YOURS IS BOUND!" a giant wheel appeared, trapping Stardust to it by chains, and next with my 0%, say goodbye to two monsters" Junk Destroyer and Road Warrior went to the graveyard.

"Now then, its my draw!" he drew a card

**SPC 3,3**

"I summon, Drill Barnacle!" the monster barnacle appeared in attack mode (300, 0). "NOW, DIRECTLY ATTACK JACK ATLAS!" the drill studded monster flew at Jack.

"Not so fast, I activate Scrap Iron..." Alpha smiled.

"NO, TRAP STUN!" the scarecrow was covered in static and exploded, as the barnacle drilled straight into Jack.

**Jack 3700**

"And now, because it attacked, my little barnacle gets 1000 more attack points for next time!" The little barnacle got bigger (1300, 0)

"Urg, well then, my draw" Jack drew Angel Baton

**SPC 4,4**

"But now, my Nightmare wheel activates!" the wheel began to spin, causing Jack Damage

**Jack 3200**

"I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton! With it, I can draw two cards" he drew Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron.

"Excellent, the immortal combo, I send Speed Warrior to the graveyard by Angel Baton's effect, and summon forth Junk Synchron!" the orange tuner spun into attack mode (1300, 500). "which of course, allows for Speed Warrior's Revival!" the speed brawler rose in defense mode (900, 200).

"Now, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron to level 2 Speed Warrior!" Junk Synchron split into three green rings, surrounding Speed Warrior's two stars.

"I don't have a chant for this bloke, but here's something, SYNCHRO SUMMON; JUNK WARRIOR!" the purple synchro flew onto the field in attack mode (2300, 1300).

"NOW, SMASH THAT BARNACLE!" Junk warrior pounded into Drill Barnacle "SCRAP FIST!" Alpha cried out in anguish.

"AHHH!"

**Alpha 3000**

"I end my turn" Said nut grinned.

"MY DRAW!"

**SPC 5,5**

"I activate, speed spell, double summon, with it I summon two monsters this turn, a face down one, and CHAINSAW INSECT!" the razor sharp bug revved the saws in its mandibles (2400, 0).

"ATTACK!" Chainsaw insect sawed down Junk Warrior with a bamm

**Jack 3100**

"Of course, you can draw a card" Jack drew Turbo Booster.

"Turn end"

"MY DRAW"

"And damage"

**Jack 2600**

**SPC 6,6**

Jack had drawn the second Angel Baton.

"I Repeat the activation of Speed Spell, Angel Baton" Jack drew Nitro Synchron and Renege Warrior "And I discard Renege warrior, who I SPECIAL SUMMON WITH HIS EFFECT!" the fire winged warrior spun to the field in attack mode (0,0)

"Next, I summon Nitro Synchron!" the tin can synchron appeared in attack mode (300, 100). "And from my hand, I special summon Turbo Booster!" the rocket monster appeared in attack mode (0,0)

"Now, I tune level two Nitro, with level 4 Regen and level 1 Turbo Booster!" Nitro's meter went up, as it broke into two rings that surrounded Regen and Turbo

"I'm again at nothing, here Nitro Warrior!" the large warrior appeared in attack mode (2800, 1800) "Also, since Nitro Synchron was used, I draw a card" he drew Graceful revival.

"Now, attack that Bug!" Nitro smashed Chainsaw apart.

**Alpha 2700**

"I also get to draw again" Meteor Wave was drawn "Now, because you have a defensive monster, I ATTACK AGAIN!" the monster was revealed to be Needle Worm (750, 600), and destroyed.

**Alpha 650**

"But now, you loose five cards from your deck" Effect Vieler, Turbo Synchron, Life Garnda, Debris Dragon and Road Synchron were sent to the graveyard.

"So? I play two cards face down and end my turn"

"SO, ITS MY DRAW NOW!"

**SPC 7,7**

"Now, I summon, Goblin Elite Attack Force!" the armored goblins appeared on the field (2200, 1500) "Now, go Speed Spell; Speed Energy. Now, for each speed counter, my monster gains 200 attack points!" the goblins glowed yellow (3600, 1500).

"WHAT!"

"NOW THEN, ATTACK NITRO WARRIOR!" the armored warriors sliced Nitro Warrior down with a bamm

**SPC 1,7**

**Jack 1800**

"Now they go to defense mode...and YOU CAN'T WIN!" Jack blinked, before he noticed something on the side of the road, fast food Ramen stands.

"Wait a minute, this is my dream...I'M IN CONTROL HERE!" Jack drew a card

**SPC 2,8**

"Lets not forget, your going to take damage..." Jack smirked

"I DON'T THINK SO, GO STAR SHIFT!" he revealed the trap card "Now, I can replace one level eight monster with another" Alpha laughed.

"Really, because last I checked your out of level eight..."

"RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" Stardust broke into 8 stars, destroying Nightmare wheel, before being replaced by the large red and black dragon (3000, 2000).

"Dang, he figured out the loophole"

"Now, I summon the card I just drew, DRILL SYNCHRON!" the drill machine spun to the field (800, 300).

"Next, I activate graceful revival, be revived, EFFECT VEILER!" the fairy spun onto the field (0,0).

"No, not that..."

"I DOUBLE TUNE LEVEL EIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND, WITH LEVEL 3 DRILL SYNCHRON AND LEVEL 1 EFECT VEILER!" Each monster broke into fiery rings, that surrounded the eight stared Archfiend.

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" the devil like dragon roared to life in attack mode (3500, 3000).

"NO, NOT THAT!"

"And now, my monster gains 500 attack points for every tuner in the graveyard, by the way thanks for that Needle Worm Earlier, for now I have 9 tuner monsters, adding up to 4500 hundred extra points!" Red Nova Dragon roared with power (8000, 3000).

"Now, for Meteor Wave, adding 300 more points and the power to inflict piercing damage..."

"NO, HAVE MERCY!" (8300, 3000).

"Sorry bub, but stay out of my dreams, BURNING SOUL!" the dragon smashed into the Goblins with a fiery tackle, destroying them and sending Alpha into the distance with a crash, and out of his dreams.

Jack yawned "Great, now I'm exhausted, and in my sleep too. How ironic"


End file.
